The Outsiders Guys as Dads
by ItHurtsInTheFeels13
Summary: The guys of the Outsiders as dads, and what happens to them/ their family in the future. Hopefully it hurts in your feels as it did mine.
1. Chapter One: Dally's Son Johnny

Dally Winston's Son Johnny: (One-Shot)

The day he was born, was the proudest day of my life. I never planned to have him, but it was one of those mistakes you make, that turn out to be good. The first time I held him gave me a feelin' that I couldn't explain. You know, like I wanted to protect him and all that. I had never felt that way about anyone, except for little Johnnycake. So of course there was no doubt in my mind what I would name him. His name was Johnny. After the tuffest person I've ever met, who's probably smilin' down at me right now. I looked at him; he barely had any hair on his little bald head.

"Don't worry kiddo, when you get older you'll have tuff hair like your old man,"I whispered to him as he looked up at me.

He had my eyes though. They were a light blue, but they weren't cold and full of hatred, they were innocent and filled with love. I kissed him gently on the forehead. I would teach him how to become like me, but with all the rough edges smoothed out. I'll teach him how to pick up fine broad, but at the same time how to treat them with respect. Of course someone'll have to teach me that first. I could teach him how to fight. Teach him all the rules and all the moves. But I had to make sure he grew up to be a good kid. Not like me, always getting arrested and into trouble. He'll get good grades, a perfect fuzz record, and a girl that'll actually stay with him. I'll make sure that he doesn't get messed up with all this Greaser and Soc crap. He'll know how to stay safe, but then again when to pull out a switchblade. And I'll tell him stories about the gang and me, and little Johnnycake. My eyes filled with tears. Johnny deserved more love than he ever got. He was so young when he passed and he missed out on so many things. I have to make sure that I raise this kid right. For Johnny.

His mom left pretty early on in his life. She said she had never loved me and that she could never love a kid that I was the father to. I was a single parent which was harder than I thought. I had to find an actual job, where I had to work in order to pay for bills and stuff. Until I did find a job, I relied on the gang. Ponyboy, SodaPop, and Darry, are who I relied on most. Two- Bit and Steve didn't really make a lot of money so I didn't wanna take from them. I took a job workin' at a grocery store and man, I hated it. But I didn't have a choice. I paid back the guys and then started supporting the family I had in front of me.

Every day, he grew bigger and bigger and then he started to go to school. I remember one day I came home from work and he started talkin' to me about this book, "Gone with the wind." He told me that Ponyboy had given it to him, and that he wanted me to have a note that was left in the book. It was from Johnny Cade talkin' about how he wanted me to see a sunset and really enjoy it. So, right then and there I took my kid up to Jay Mountain and we watched the sunset together. He fell asleep in my arms, but I had to wake him up because he still had homework to do.

"Dad, do I have to? I can do it tomorrow or somethin'," he told me.

"Nah, you listen to me Johnny. You're gonna do it tonight. And you're gonna keep on learnin' and studin', and goin' to school. You understand me? You don't wanna end up like your old man," I had told him and he listened.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Soon he was 18 years old. He already had a car and all that, and he even had a girlfriend who I thought was a real nice and tuff girl. He told me that he loved her and wanted to marry her, in which I said,

"You go right ahead and do that." And he did.

He and his girl found a house someplace in the country, and I was left alone in town. I still had the gang who were already startin' and had families of their own, but it felt like somethin' was missin'. After a couple more years, I got a phone call from my boy sayin' that his wife was gonna have a baby soon. Man, was I proud of him. I drove all the way to the country and stayed at their place until she had the baby, and I was a proud grandfather of a little girl.

Years and years passed, and I heard from my son, my daughter in law, and my granddaughter every month or so. I would visit them every summer until I got too old to travel that far all by myself and then they would come by my place in town. When I was about 87 years old the doctor said I had some type of heart disease which caused me to stay in the hospital hooked up to all these devices and stuff. My son and granddaughter would visit me, (my daughter in law passed), and they would read me chapters from "Gone with the wind." Half the time I wouldn't remember if they visited me one day or not, cause' my memory was slowly fading away too. The gang wasn't doin' so good either. I remember some glimpses of us back in the day, when we were young and wild and did whatever we could for kicks. Now we were old and dyin'. SodaPop went first. He passed away a long time ago fightin' some war in Vietnam. Steve went not too long after Soda in a drunken car wreck. Then Darry went. And Two- Bit. Ponyboy was last. They all had families left behind which was a good thing cause' they had left a mark. Now it was just me. I had outlived all of them and it didn't make me feel too hot. I was dyin' slowly in that freakin' hospital bed each day. I always thought that I would die starin' down a bullet, yet I didn't really care at the time either way. My last thought before I went, was of the mark I had left behind. Man, was I proud. And I grinned to myself thinkin', _see you soon Johnnycake, hope I made you proud._


	2. Chapter Two: Darry

Darry Curtis's Daughter Emily: (One-Shot)

Once Ponyboy left to go to college and SodaPop left for the war in Vietnam with Steve, I started to get real lonely and worried, and constantly needed updates on how they were doing. Ponyboy visited me every once in a while when he wasn't too busy, and I sometimes stopped by his place, when I wasn't too busy. Soda was who I was really worried about. Thankfully, he sent me letters every now and then to calm my nerves. I didn't have to take care of two other people in the house, so I had a lot of time for myself, and I so I took advantage of that and went to college. That's when I met the girl of my dreams. Anna Nelson. She was in one of my classes, and she was real beautiful and smart and funny. She was also very hardworking and liked to do things in her own way, which is the thing I think I admired most about her. I had never loved a girl like how I loved her. We had been together for five years, and I thought it was about time for me to pop the big question. I was gonna ask her to marry me.

I planned to ask her privately in our house on our anniversary. I made her a real fancy dinner and everything before I said anything. When the time came I was more nervous than ever, but when I finally said the words,

"Will you marry me," and she said,

"YES," I knew everything was gonna be alright.

We had a small wedding with only the gang. Ponyboy showed up, and so did Two-Bit, and Dally. Even Soda and Steve showed up to surprise me, and heck did it make that day even better. They told us about everything that had happened and how they needed to leave later that night. But it was so good to see them. Especially, my kid brother Soda.

The night of the wedding was the first night me and her, "did it," and it was real special and amazing, just like I anticipated. We had a very happy marriage and things were going along great. A couple of months later we found out that she was pregnant with our baby girl. But during her months of pregnancy I got worried about her. She was always sick, sicker than usual and when we told the doctor they said they couldn't find anything wrong with her. But I knew something bad was gonna happen. She gave birth to the baby girl on Soda's birthday and then she passed away a couple hours later.

I remember holding her hand after the baby had come out saying,

"Everything's gonna be alright."

I told her that I loved her and she said that she loved me. Then she died. Our baby girl looked exactly like her, brown hair and brown eyes. I named her Emily because that's what Anna and I had agreed on. It was tough raising a baby girl all alone because there were things that I couldn't exactly show her how to do, her being a girl and all. But I learned. I learned how to braid her hair, how to play dress up, how play dolls, and how to generally take care of her. Everything was going fine in my life, because I was happy again. But when she turned three, I got the phone call that my kid brother Soda, had died in combat. Emily's birthday represented so many things from that day on. Soda's birthday and death day, Emily's birthday, and Anna's death day. That made it hard to celebrate Emily's birthday when we were also mourning for Soda and Anna. A couple of months later, Steve died in a drunken car wreck. For that time period me and the gang were devastated, but luckily we had each other to rely on and I had my little sunshine, Emily. She always found a way to cheer me up, whether it giving me an invitation to one of her made-up tea parties, or by putting makeup on my face while I was asleep. She always found a way to cheer me up.

Life went on and she grew older. When she was 15 years old, she had a boyfriend. I made sure I checked him out real good before givin' them my approval. And I made it really clear to him that if he breaks my little baby's heart, I'll kick him in the ass. But he was tuff and seemed pretty cool, so eventually, I did give them my approval. When Emily was about 20, they got married and they found an apartment in town not too far from my place. I visited regularly to make sure that they were doin' okay.

After about two years of them bein' married, my angel had given birth to two beautiful boys. She named the older one Soda and the younger one Steve, which made me sad, but happy at the same time. Whenever I went over there and saw those boys playin' and talkin' to each other, I remembered Soda and Steve and how they used hang out and talk every single day. I remembered Soda's famous grin and brown, reckless, yet thoughtful eyes, and how one look at him could cause anyone to smile. I remembered Steve and his tuff-lookin' hair and how all he talked about was cars, but you still loved him none the less. Steve and Soda were best buddies from the beginning and they came this far, ending the same chapter of the same book together. I spent every day with my two grandsons' and told em' about the gang and our adventures, which they absolutely loved. They especially loved the story about the boy with dark tan skin, big black eyes, and hair long enough to cover his face. And they loved how he died a hero in the end.

Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Dally, and I would hang out often whenever we weren't with our families, and it would always be a good time. We enjoyed each other's company and talked about how old we were gettin'. Man I wished Soda and Steve were with us. They would've brought the life to party, or added on to whatever life Two- Bit brought along.

Life was going well for me, I was happy. I had a beautiful family both old and new. My daughter Emily, my son-in-law, my two grandsons' Steve and Soda, my kid brother Ponyboy, and Two-Bit and Dally, the only two surviving members of the gang left. I was proud of the life I had and the mark I left. I was happy back then and I was happy now. So you can bet yourself a Yankee dime, that I died a happy man.


End file.
